My Lord and Master
by 1xlottiex1
Summary: For I am broken, and in need of My Lord and Master to fix me. Broken!Betrayed!Harry. Tom/Vol-Harry. Upgraded from T, now an M.
1. Nagini and the locket - Chapter one

The mirror of Erised, such an object should not be allowed in the hands of mortals, Harry thought. When all mortal beings are driven by their desires, such temptation to view said desire occurring can be overwhelming. That is not to say immoral beings can ignore their desires, quite the contrary we are consumed by them.

Perhaps that is why they tried to hide you away from the world, from me, So I cannot look upon that which holds me enthralled. We won the war you see, but it changed people, it changed me. Perhaps that is why we ended up here, a lost boy missing a soul, talking to a mirror, sat there craving a reaction from you as your glaring passionate eyes look on. Because I feel it now you see, the craving for revenge for the blood. Not on you, of course, not anymore. My eyes sting as a glance at your presence, as does my scar. Did I tell you, my lord? You called to me in the forest, a call to sacrifice my life for my friends. But to kill myself would be to kill you, My Lord; you see I found out their secrets. Dumbledore lied, again. Although I always did wonder, we were so alike you and I so similar; we would have been friends perhaps, had I grown with you. I am your Horcrux, as is Nagini. She found me when you were betrayed by Snape. He killed you when you thought to kill Draco, believing he had been the master of the elder wand, although my Master you were wrong, it is me.

Nagini hisses words of comfort as I stare at your greatness through the mirror; she tells me we shall have revenge. I think she has adopted me as her own, a snakeling, she calls me. My so called friends are confused, or in morning, they cannot understand why I ran, my lord. For as Hermione said the war was over, it isn't not really. But I have to save someone, and it has to be you. You see, when we, my friends and I where hunting for pieces of your soul, in order to…d…destroy them. It pains me to believe I could harm something of myself, of yourself even within me. Perhaps I would have done, if Dumbledore's manipulations would have lasted, or even perhaps if Snape had not believed all the Horcruxes destroyed and then took it upon himself to save Malfoy's life.

But I didn't, the locket they had destroyed, it was the fake, a simple visual alter-desire curse, to make Weasley believe he had you killed. It was bittersweet then, as I had saved you, but I was angry at why. Why I felt the need to save such a dark piece of broken soul. Then he spoke to me, later in the tent and I realised I saved you tom, at nineteen years old preserved perfectly and with 67% of your soul contained within, Nagini says that is enough for you to regain your sanity and looks. I feel myself blush at the thought, of your handsome being standing before me. Why is that? Is that you master or my own treacherous thoughts?

Nagini has told me that I am broken and your magic is trying to fix me, I am not sure what she means. Is it that your magic making me more compliable? Perhaps. I have felt it you see, although I have always been submissive, due to my Uncl- the muggle filth I was 'brought up' by. The anger in my veins is mine, the rage however is yours My Lord. Is it that you care for me? Wish to destroy that which has harmed something of yours? I think that would make me happy. Your magic seems to emphasise my connection with you, my emotions towards you, all of them apart from hatred, and fear surprisingly. Although to have your Horcrux afraid of you would be a mistake so of course you would feel to make me more comfortable. It seems to have emphasised my obsession with you Tom, and I know I am now consumed by it. I was supposed to be a Slytherin because of the masks that I wear, which is something I have told not any other, would that please you? To know that the golden boy is a Snake in lions clothing, I believe it would amuse you.

With Nagini wrapped possessively round myself, and the locket thrumming waves of peaceful magic upon me, I must leave you my master, and prepare for your return, perhaps you will be angry, for surely you will not forgive, or perhaps you will. I am your possession after all, and Lord Vol- Tom Marvolo Riddle looks after what is his. Or so the locket tells me. He also warned me you would punish me for my disobedience, if it would please my lord and master I would let you hold the imperious curse over me, if you wish. For I am now broken, and in need of my Lord and master to fix me.


	2. You and my hands - Chapter two

I disserve it My Lord, I do truly! Yet I cannot help it, finding myself buck against these ropes. Oh how painful, how cruel a punishment, to be tied and restrained from your beauty. My lord, I beg of you to untie these bonds that tie me to your bed, allow me to worship you to show you the proof of my loyalty. It no longer hurts when you are near, nor when your pale fingers caress my face, my shoulders, me. Sounds of my arousal fill the chilled air, melding with your amused chuckle. Do you not see me Master? Your Horcrux, bare and begging for you? I am yours to control, to possess. Yet you have barely touched me, for many hours you stand there seeming to rejoice in my pain, and my desperation for release.

My moaning form quivers as I wake, such wrong thoughts of my master- of you, fill my mind. But I cannot stop. No, I will not stop. I recall however a time, not so long ago, where the mere thought of your touch frightened and repulsed me! When I free you Master, will you explain to me why I felt like that? Those thoughts distress me, because they are the voices in the back of my mind! They whisper such strange things, things of repulsion and adoration, sympathy yet hate. But My Lord, I know of this voice's secret! He likes it when I dream of you, encourages it, yet seems repulsed when I wake happy. It confuses me. I confuse myself. Perhaps he is me? The me of the past, as the golden child, before the betrayal.

But before it, what was before it? There was no before it, I was raised in an abusive home because they never returned to chek on me, no one cared. That was a betrayal. Then I used to accuse you my Lord, because of the deaths of my parents, but I realised they where solders, on the wrong side of the war, just casualties, there deaths where because of HIM because he choose to have a teachers interview in a public place, knowing someone would tell you. So I cannot place all the blame on you, nor would I want to My Lord. If there was no before it, then had I been lost in one of my many masks? Maybe this is one of my masks now! I would hope it not to be, when you return I do not want to lie to you, even if I do not know it myself.

My Lord? My Master! Do not be angry with me, please! I like the thought of your touch now, though, surely my moving hands, with my pants' and moans, you know now of how arousing the thought of your touch is. Your name escapes my lips as my fist clenches around myself. The locket is more active during this time, as it always is. Thrumming magic through me, and it is ever so pleasurable perhaps when you return your magic may feel the need to run through me as well!

* * *

AN: Do not own Hp, but I own this story, just not recognised characters.


End file.
